


What Your Heart Sees

by dreammode2013



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, tags will be updated as the story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammode2013/pseuds/dreammode2013
Summary: Logan runs into an old high school friend who needs help and he’s more than happy to open the doors of his home until Adam gets back on his feet. He’s got the space, and he knows his family won’t mind. Virgil, his son, barely even seems to notice their new guest, but Logan’s been noticing Patton, his husband, acting a little strange as of late.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. We Have A Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been sick and I haven't really left my bed, and instead of editing the chapter I have written of TVSIMH I decided to write this, so now I have two stories going on cuz I have no self-control. I hope you all enjoy it enough, let me know what you think! (Yes, I will update TVSIMH soon!)

The sun was setting. The sky was a deep reddish-orangish-pinkish color; the rays were coming through the half-open blinds, hitting the wall across the window, bathing the bookshelf there in orange light. The bookshelf was filled with books, and Patton felt that at any given point it might cave in under the weight of it all. There was everything from fiction novels to college textbooks Logan refused to get rid of. 

Among all of them, he knew there was an album book filled with just pictures of baby Virgil, he only looked at that one once in a while, as dumb as it sounded it always hurt a little when he remembered he wasn’t there to take those pictures himself. There was another one filled with pictures of Virgil which spanned through the years, from Kindergarten to the beginning of his junior year, which was last week, Patton placed that last picture there himself. Patton also knew there was an album of his and Logan’s wedding last year. Those three were his favorite “books” out of the entire shelf, and the only ones he would save from the rubble if the thing did eventually collapse. 

Patton was on top of his and Logan’s bed, picking at the frayed strings of his blue knit sweater. The poor thing had been through so much and was faded but was also one of Patton’s favorite articles of clothing. In between picking he hummed and sang along to the song he was listening to, _“I don’t know what this is, it’s for hair, wear a hat. Spend some time improving what’s inside your head.”_

The high school where Virgil attended, and Logan taught, would be presenting Legally Blonde this year as the fall musical and the soundtrack was on a constant loop in his brain. A fact he would entirely blame on Roman, Virgil’s best friend, who’d been singing the songs all summer in hopes of being prepared so he’d get the role of Emmett Forest. While Patton had been doing chores earlier and running errands he’d been listening to the soundtrack and was now relistening to the ones he liked. 

It was almost 6:30 and Patton knew Logan would be home soon since Robotics usually got out at this time, the second week of school might just be starting but the Robotic team was already well on its way to preparing for the upcoming year, which meant Logan had stayed at work late today. Luckily, Patton got out as soon as the day was over at the elementary school and was able to run to the store and get the groceries bought for the week. 

He preferred to do shopping on Thursdays when the store wasn’t so crowded, but he knew he had a shift at the library tomorrow and wouldn’t be able to go then, he also couldn’t go Friday because the high school’s back to school night was then and since Logan would be there as a teacher, Patton would have to be the representative for the Berry family. In the end, he decided it was best he went today, Wednesday, rather than push his luck until Saturday. 

All the grocery trip items were put away where they belonged. The food for dinner was ready, but still in the oven so it wouldn’t go cold. There were things in the washer and dryer, and he had to go over his lesson plans for tomorrow. But for the time being, he was gonna rest a bit until Logan got home, everything else could resume then. Patton heard the music pause and the bed started to vibrate, he sat up looking for his phone. He found it by his legs, picking it up once he saw who it was. “Hey Virge, everything ok?”

“Hey, yeah Pat, I’m good. Is dad home? He’s not picking up.” Virgil basically shouted at him, it sounded like he was somewhere with a lot of noise, but knowing Virgil’s friends they were all probably just talking loud around him.

“He’s not, he might be driving. Do you need anything?” Patton decided he might as well get out of bed and go downstairs and check on the clothes in the dryer. 

“Um, Princey’s parents are out of town again, _guys shut up_ ,” so his it _was_ his friends. “Princey’s parents are out again, can he stay over until Monday? _Guy seriously, I can’t hear_! Can he?” The noise seemed to settle in the background. 

“Of course,” He started to make his way down the stairs, “maybe he’ll even help you tidy your room, it’s a mess.” Patton couldn’t help but tease. 

“Pa- _at_ , I promised to clean it the weekend, I still have a few days!” Virgil’s voice held a bit of a whine, but Patton would never dare to comment on it. He reached the dryer and checked the towels inside.

“Sure, sure,” he chuckled softly, “just be home soon, your dad said he wanted you here by 7 so we could have dinner.” Patton began folding the towels while he held the phone with his shoulder. 

“On my way, we’re just stopping by Ro’s to get him clothes.” Patton could hear the engine on a car turn on in the background and the radio quickly being lowered from what he could only assume was a very loud volume. 

“Alright, be safe, love ya.” Patton grabbed another towel to fold. 

“Same, be there soon Pat.” With that, he hung up. Patton set the phone down and after finishing folding the towels, loaded the dryer once more with the clothes from the washer. 

Walking into the kitchen he checked his watch and saw it was 6:54, Logan should be here any moment now, he was usually here by now but maybe the club let out a little later than normal. He sat at the dining table and scrolled through his phone, Twitter was a great place to get up to date info on community events if you followed the right people. He saw on the high school’s page that try-outs for the musical would start Monday and made a mental note to ask Roman how he was feeling about that. 

Upon hearing noise in the garage he got up, that would be the boys, Virgil and Roman were coming up the stairs, if you saw them out in the streets you would never have guessed those two were friends, Roman in his white shirt and red jacket that screamed preppy jock and Virgil in his dark ripped black t-shirt that yelled emo. However, the two of them had known each other since they were in kindergarten and were as close as could be. 

“Is Remus gonna be alright staying home alone?” Patton had wondered if Roman’s twin would be coming along too or just Roman. Both boys were loud and eccentric in their own ways, Remus just happened to take a bite out of a raw onion once, as if it were an apple, and proceeded to eat it.

“Nah, he’s staying over at Dee’s house.” Ah, that explained it, Dee was Remus’ boyfriend. He also happened to be his Emile’s son, aka, Patton’s nephew.

“Oh, ok, well if he wants to come over, he’s welcome to, alright?” Patton wondered momentarily if they had left the air mattress accessible when they reorganized the garage last month, worst-case scenario Remus could sleep on Virgil’s couch. 

“Doubtful, but thank you Mr. PatPat.” Roman smiled at him and made his way into the living room, sitting and turning on the tv to start going through Netflix.

“Where’s dad? I thought he’d be here by now.” Virgil walked up to him and gave him a hello-hug, he let go and walked around Pat and made his way to sit on the couch’s arm, letting his body lean onto Roman’s side. 

“He seems to be running late.” Patton looked down at his watch, it read 7:12, it wasn’t until now that he realized how late Logan was running. He hummed, “well, let’s get the table set so that we can eat as soon as he gets home, yeah?” Roman immediately got up to help, letting Virgil fall onto the couch. 

“Hey!” Virgil rolled onto the floor and, after turning the tv back off, followed the other two into the kitchen. 

“So Roman, how are you feeling? I heard that auditions are Monday?” Patton asked as he took out the chicken from the oven and started to get the portions ready on the dishes along with the green beans and mash potatoes.

“Oh god, not again. That’s all he’s been going on and on about.” Virgil muttered as he pulled out the leftover lemonade from yesterday out of the fridge and set it on the table.

“I am feeling amazing! Nervous of course, there’s a very talented group this year, but I am confident in my abilities,” Roman got silverware and glasses out of the drawers and cabinets as he explained, the boy vibrating with excitement. “I just hope I’ve practiced enough to be prepared, I really want the role of Emmett, he’s a true prince-title worthy character.”

“Oh please, Princey, your only real big competitors are Thomas and Dee, and they’re not interested in auditioning for Emmett.” Virgil took the glasses from Roman and set them on their spot. 

“What do you mean?” Patton turned to see Roman pull the salad from the fridge and set it on the table so he and Virgil could arrange those plates. 

“Well, Remus says Dee wants to audition for the role of Professor Callahan, for some strange reason.” Roman pulled a face, the boy never liked to be cast in antagonistic roles so he never understood why others would enjoy it. 

“And Thomas said he was, um, he was leaning towards Warner.” Virgil finished explaining, Patton didn’t miss the knowing look Roman shot his friend.

“Then it sounds like you might have it easy?” Patton finished arranging the food onto the four plates and handed it to Roman and Virgil to set that as well. 

“Oh no, Mr. PatPat, auditions are never ever easy, it’s one of those things where you can’t turn away from your goal for even an instant.” Roman looked dead serious and Virgil just rolled his eyes at his dramatics and shoved him. But then his eyes shifted to the clock on the stove.

“Ok, seriously it’s 7:31, where’s dad?” Patton could tell Virgil was starting to worry, and to be quite honest he was too, Logan was rarely this late. When he was, there was usually a message in the family chat to let both him and Virgil know why he wasn’t going to be home on time. Just then, the sound of the door opening saved him from having to answer.

Patton made his way to the living room to see Logan enter through the front door. Upon seeing him Logan smiled brightly, “hello, love, sorry I’m late. I ran into someone and we lost track of time.”

“Dad!” Virgil went to hug his father tightly, which Logan returned just as hard.

“Hey buddy, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” Patton could hear the apology in Logan’s voice, they were both very aware of how easy it was for Virgil to get worried with his anxiety. “Hello, Roman, spending the night?” Virgil let go and Patton could see him grimace when Logan ruffled his hair.

“More like week?” Roman asked sheepishly to which Logan only smiled and nodded, as if they would ever say no to him. 

Finally, Patton leaned up for a kiss, which his husband happily returned, upon pulling away from each other Patton saw Logan as he turned towards the door. “So, we have a guest, he was getting his stuff out of the car.” 

A man decided to make himself known right then, he was almost the same height as Logan, an inch or two shorter, brown hair, light eyes. He was sporting a blue shirt and jeans, and a black backpack hung over his shoulder, while he held another in his hand. “Everyone, this is Adam, he’s an old friend from high school, he will be staying with us for a while.” 

Patton stepped forward with a bright smile and extended his hand to the man, “Nice to meet you! Welcome to our home!” He would be questioning Logan later on these series of events but for right now he would be a good host. The man took his hand and shook it. Both Virgil and Roman only waved as a response. 

“Thank you for having me.” The man smiled back and gave a look around, “lovely home you have.”

“Thank you, let me show you where you’ll be staying,” Logan started walking up the stairs with the man trailing behind him, once they were out of earshot Virgil turned to him. 

“Um, what happened? Who is he?” Patton could tell the boy was confused. 

“Not sure, Vee, but I think we’re gonna need to set another place on the table.” With that, the three of them made their way back to the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for when Logan and their guest came back down. 


	2. I Need To Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this typed last night but I never posted it. So guess who's posting this at work???  
> Also, if you read TVSIMH... Don't even look at me, I'm sorry!  
> Let me know what you guys think! AKA: I live for comments.  
> Also, this is the first scene I write with implied sexual content like this so I'm sorry if it's not realistic.  
> Warning: For implied sexual content.

Patton was once again in bed, one leg hanging a bit off the side and the other bent at the knee, a pillow rested on his thighs. He was typing away on his laptop while music streaming gently filling the room. The blinds were closed to the night sky and the bedroom door was closed to the rest of the house, just him and Logan. Logan, who was currently showering and; judging from the noise coming from the open bathroom, had just dropped something. 

Patton didn’t even look up from what he was typing, “You ok, Lo?”

“Bodywash!” Logan answered from under the sound of water. Patton smiled and continued to work. 

He was a librarian at an elementary school and he worked part-time at the library. It was perfect because he could encourage the kids to try out fun upcoming things to try out at the library during class. It calmed many of the younger kids to know there would be a familiar face there, and the parents were more inclined to take them to the events knowing someone who already knew them from school would be there to work with them.

At the moment, he was comparing the library checkout catalog and Goodreads reviews on the children's books released for the month of August to see what he wanted to order for the shelves at school. Two that caught his attention were: The Evil Princess vs. the Brave Knight by Jennifer Holm and The Boy at the Back of the Class by Onjali Q. Rauf, both were already in his cart. 

He had a word document open while he looked at the books where he was typing out any questions he might have on any book, he had notes on others he hadn't hear of, and a list of books he wanted to look more into before making a decision on. While looking at all the books he was also trying to keep in mind that he needed to choose one for the 6-8th grade after-school reading club, he’d also need to come up with questions they could discuss based on each chapter. 

All this came to a stop when he felt a warm hand unexpectedly touch his cheek. He lifted his head to look up at Logan, his hair wet and skin still humid. “Startled you?” Logan’s thumb moved back and forth, softly caressing his skin. 

“A little, I didn’t hear you come out of the shower,” Patton said, eyes roaming over Logan’s shirtless form. Even after being with Logan for 3 years, he couldn’t get over how handsome he was, especially when his hair was wet and clinging to him. Honestly, he doubted he would ever get used to it, which was quite alright by him. 

“Sorry, love, how about I apologize.” Before Patton could say anything in response to that Logan was kissing him. Patton forgot to breathe. Or think. It was a little embarrassing how quick he just melted into the other. Patton felt Logan grab the pillow and laptop on his lap and throw them somewhere further on the bed, but he didn’t protest because all Patton could think about was how good Logan smelled. 

Logan’s lips moved over his and Patton felt one of his hands come to rest on his side while the other left his cheek and went towards the back of his neck. He pulled away when he remembered he needed oxygen, panting a little. He’d barely caught his breath when lips were on his again and then they weren’t there anymore because they’d traveled to his cheek and were slowly making their way to his ear. 

Patton felt Logan used his weight to push him back until he was falling and lying on the mattress. The lips had decided to stop just over where his jaw met his ear. “You are gorgeous, darling.” And there was no way Patton could deny the moan that came from him. He squirmed, his legs rubbing together. He had no idea when the things he had on top of his legs earlier were, it was a pillow and a laptop. Oh. The laptop! His work!

“Logan, I-” Patton tried to sit up then but Logan’s mouth opened and started to nibble at his earlobe and down to his throat. Patton jerked, it felt-it felt good, he wanted more. He wanted anything and everything Logan was willing to give him right now. Patton settled back down and let his legs fall open; Logan came to rest one of his between them. As he moved, however, he felt his foot hit something. The laptop! He needed to press save on his work!

“Logan, I need to-I need-ah,” Patton threw his head back when Logan’s teeth work over where his neck and shoulder met, he could feel his husband’s hands roaming under his shirt, pinching and rubbing. Logan pushed at the clothing and pushed and pushed and pushed until Patton couldn’t see anything because the shirt was around his face and he lifted his arms to take it off completely. 

“What do you need, hm, sweetheart?” Logan’s mouth was now traveling down his chest, his hands gripping his hips resting at the edge of his sleep pants, a finger or two slipped under the elastic but stopped there, did no more but rest against his skin. “Can you tell me what you need? I want to hear it.” Logan moved back to where he could look Patton in the eyes, his body hovering over Patton’s.

Patton lifted his head a little to try to capture Logan’s lips again, Logan let him, kissing back and pushing body further into the pillows, into the mattress, grinding his leg into the space between both of Patton’s. Patton kicked out at the feeling and felt it hit something… The laptop! He broke the kiss, panting, blushing, and overheated. Logan’s lips going back down to his neck.

“Logan, I need-I need you to st-ahp, stop.” The reaction was immediate. Logan froze with his lips over his pulse point. Carefully he removed his leg from between Patton’s. As Logan moved away from him he made a point to look at Patton in the eyes, completely focused on him, a question resting there among the concern. Before he was able to speak or grow more worried, Patton shook his head. He sat up and came closer to be able to kiss him, softly and sweetly. “What I meant was I need a moment.” He said pulling away.

Patton knew Logan was watching him as he looked around the bed. When he finally saw the laptop by his feet he grabbed it and whispered a quiet thank you to see that none of his work had been lost while he got, um, distracted. He pressed save on the document, and sent it to himself via email, he definitely wasn’t going to be finishing that tonight. He closed it and carefully set it on the table they had in their room. 

He finally turned back to the man on the bed. Logan was just sitting there, cross-legged, looking at him fondly and Patton couldn’t help but smile back. “Ok, I’m good now. What were we doing?” He asked as if it wasn’t something he was already fairly aware of. 

“How about you come here and I show you.” Patton hurried back to the bed, his heart jumping at the thought of what was to come, of being close to Logan. As he reached the bed soft hands wrapped around him and pulled him down, warm lips found their way to his and all he couldn’t do anything else but get lost in the sensation. 

.

.

.

“Logan, Logan, I-I, Logan. I love you, Logan, I love you. Lo-”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Hey, it’s ok, you’re alright, I’ve got you.”

“Need to-we need to, we need to clean, we need-”

“Shh… it’s ok, I’ve got you, sweetie. You can rest, I’ll take care of this.”

.

.

.

Patton startled awake, for a second disoriented and confused, not quite sure what had woken him up. He glanced at the clock on the table and it read 3:43 a.m. He was wrapped in blankets, he was shirtless but had pajama pants on. His feet were tangled with Logan’s and his head was resting on top of the other’s chest, moving with the up and down of his breathing, he felt warm and safe and loved, and also the intense need to pee. 

  
Softly, so as to not jolt Logan, he shifted out of bed. Once he had untangled his legs from Logan’s, he hurried on bare feet to the restroom. He’d fallen asleep right away after their activities and didn’t even remember Logan cleaning him or putting sleepwear back on him. In his defense he was tired, not in a bad way, but in an I-had-an-eventful-day-and-then-made-love-to-my-husband kind of way. He shifted his head this way and that, letting all the bones in his neck pop. He lifted his shoulders and moved this way and that to feel the satisfaction of his back also popping. 

Once he’d peed and he washed his hands he was about to get back in bed, but instead, he realized he was very very thirsty, and craving something sweet. Again, he fell asleep so fast last night he didn’t get the chance to even have water, and usually, he had a bit of chocolate after him and Logan were intimate, for some reason it made him feel better afterward. He’d have to ask Logan later if there was some sort of scientific reason for that. With a parting glance toward his sleeping husband, he turned to the door, opened it quietly and stepped out. 

His bare feet moved silently across the wooden floor, he paused a second when he saw the door to their guest room open an inch but decided against going near it and continued his way down the stairs. Once he hit the bottom of the stairs he also decided against taking a peek downstairs to check on the boys, if they were awake at this time he didn’t want to know. Finally, he reached his destination: the kitchen. 

Patton, for a second, didn’t know what to get first, but then his throat decided to make it known that he needed to drink liquids first, so he opened the door to the fridge and took out a cold bottle of water. The cool water refreshed him as it made its way down his throat. He felt a little bit more aware of his surroundings and of the fact that he was still sleepy and wanted to go back to bed for another hour or two. 

He made his way to the pantry and reached to the top shelf where his chocolate-covered blueberry drops were. He grabbed a small handful of about 8 or 9 and popped one in his mouth, letting the chocolate melt. He closed his tired eyes and felt a shiver travel his spine in response to the cold air, belatedly realized he could be warm in bed already since he had another bag of chocolate in one of his drawers upstairs. Still, he bit into the gummy drop and swallowed, popping another one in his mouth. 

He opened his eyes only to choke on his saliva, chocolate, and a scream. There in front of him was a silent figure just watching him. In the span of a second, he dropped the still open water bottle and the remaining circles of candy still in his hand all over the floor. The figure stepped closer and Patton backed up on instinct, his side ended up colliding with the counter and a sharp pain filled his side. His fear-filled brain only registering: danger. And then the person spoke. 

“Hey, it’s just Adam! It’s just me! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Adam came closer once more and this time Patton let him, he felt a cold hand on his back, patting it to try to help him regain his breath. After a few seconds, he was finally able to gasp in air. His eyes were filled with water from the lack of oxygen and the momentary fright he’d experienced. The hand going from patting to rubbing his back in slow circular motions. 

Adam spoke again “I heard noises going by my room and decided to investigate, it wasn’t my intention to scare you, Patton, I’m so sorry.” Patton simply nodded looking at the mess on the floor of water and chocolate. 

“It’s ok, I wasn’t paying attention and didn’t hear you come in.” Patton rubbed his eyes from the tears there and looked at the man next to him, taking in another deep breath now that his heart wasn’t trying to claw its way out of its spot. 

“Why are you down here?” Adam asked and Patton realized then that he was still rubbing his bare back. He was instantly aware of the awkward position he was in. In the kitchen at almost 4 in the morning, with a stranger, in nothing but loose-fitting pants. He felt an uncomfortable feeling go through him at that. 

“I wanted a drink, I, um, need to clean this.” Patton pulled away at that, grateful that the hand on his back slipped away easily. He made his way to the sink and grabbed the hand towel there, turning to the spill on the floor. He crouched down and wiped the tile until he thought he got everything, but in the dark, he wasn’t 100% sure. He saw little dark dots on the floor and began to gather them in his hand, the candy would be going to the trash now.

Once everything was picked up and dried he turned to the man still there, silently watching him. Again, Patton felt uncomfortable for some reason, he wanted to go back upstairs now, he turned and opened the fridge once more, grabbing another water bottle. “I’m going back to bed now.”

“Alright, I think I should too.” As Patton headed towards the stairs Adam followed close behind and Patton ignored the strange urge to turn around every 10 seconds. Once they reached the top, Patton continued towards his and Logan’s room while Adam stopped at the guest room. Right as Patton was about to open the door, he heard the man call out to him. “Sleep well, Patton.” 

“Thank you, you too.” With that, he entered his room and closed the door behind him once more. 


	3. Biscuits and Gravy (with Sausage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I love writing, but I also write super, super slow. So I'm very, very, very sorry. I love all of you who took the time to read this and especially those of you who commented. Your comments mean the world to me. Also, sorry for any errors in this!

Logan's arms were tight around Patton. “I love you but if we don’t get up now I'm going to be late to work.” Despite his words, Logan held on tighter to Patton, who held right back, curled into him and cuddled. The blankets were soft and warm and he could feel Logan’s breath tickle the back of his neck just enough to send a shiver down his spine. Patton didn't want to move, ever. He wanted to spend forever in this bed with the man he loved. 

“No. I’ll quit work. I’ll quit and become a blanket burrito with you.” Patton grabbed one edge of the blanket and rolled them tighter in the blankets, the new position placed them face to face and Patton couldn’t help but smile at the amused look on Logan’s face. Dark hair all in disarray and sleep still in his eyes, it was clear that Patton wasn't the only one that wished it was the weekend so they could spend a few more hours in bed together.

“You know what, I think I'm sold on this idea of becoming a blanket burrito with you. I can see it now, we'll both quit our jobs, forget about making money. We can survive on imaginary food, don't worry. Oh, and the bank will have to understand we can't pay the mortgage anymore since we're burritos and all, how can they charge burritos? So, who's gonna tell Virgil he can't go to college anymore? I think yo-"

“Stop! Just let me be a burrito! You're the worst!” Patton rolled again, this time laughing and stealing the blanket away from Logan’s body actually looking like a burrito this time. Logan laughed a bit and pocked Patton through the covers. “No. Not moving.” Patton wrapped himself even tighter, so much that it was getting difficult to breathe.

“Come on, if you come out I’ll make you biscuits and gravy, we have leftover biscuits from two days ago and if we don’t use them they’ll go bad.” That was a dirty move, and Logan knew it. Patton loved biscuits and gravy. That was his number one favorite breakfast food. Most people would think it was pancakes, but they'd be wrong.

Peeking his face out from the blankets just a bit, and inconspicuously taking a deep breath of fresh air he considered the offer. “Will you add sausage?” 

Logan laughed and leaned in close, took advantage of the fact that his lips were not covered by the blanket, and kissed him, “I can add sausage, love. Just for you.” He rolled and got up and off the bed. "But only if you get up now, if not, I guess we'll have just plain gravy." 

“Ok fine, I guess, I'll be human and go to work.” Patton rumbled as he sat up and let the blankets pool around his waist. He said he was getting up, he didn't say he'd jump right out of bed with a smile on his face.

Logan went over and pulled on his arm. “Go on, look for your clothes while I wash my face.” He disappeared into the restroom and Patton heard the water start to run.

“Do you want me to get clothes for you too? Are you going to shower again?” Patton finally untangling himself completely from the blankets and grabbed his phone on the nightstand charger to check the time. 

“No that’s alright I showered last night again after you fell asleep and I picked my clothes out already. Remember? I have that meeting today at district offices about budgeting in the science department after school.” Patton nodded in understanding even though he knew Logan couldn't see him. Logan liked to look extra nice when he had meetings at the district office, jacket and everything. “Do you have a preference on what you want me to make for dinner tonight. The meeting shouldn’t take long so we can be ready to have dinner with the boys and with Adam when you get home.”

“Surprise me,” Patton walked to the closet and started looking for what to wear today, he grabbed a teal button-down shirt and dark grey slacks. After grabbing what he needed from their underwear drawer he set it all on the bed and looked at it until he heard the Logan walk back into the room. “Hey, um, speaking of Adam, what’s the story there?” 

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, his head tilting an inch to the left. 

“You’ve never mentioned him before and then suddenly show up with him last night. Just wondering.” Patton sat on the bed again looking up at his husband. He really was just curious.

Logan came to sit beside him and took his hand. “I can give you the full version later but basically, last night, I was at the gas station with the bus stop, you know the one by Pizza Hut, and just ran into him out of nowhere. Adam and I used to be really, really close, so when I recognized him, we started talking and I found out he’d just gotten into town and I just felt bad letting him find a hotel when we have an extra room. I just- I’m sorry, I should have asked you before bringing someone you don't know home."

“Hm, it’s ok, I forgive you, if...” pausing for dramatic reasons, Patton brought his thumb and forefinger up to his chin in a fake thoughtful expression. “If you give me a kiss.” He gently tapped his cheek to signal where he wanted the kiss. 

“I can do that..” Hands went up to cup his face and Logan bent down to gently kiss his cheek and then against his closed lips. 

Patton smiled at him and got up. “I’m gonna go take a shower, go make my biscuits.” And with that he walked to the restroom and closed the door behind him. 

* * *

Patton was coming down the steps while messing with one of his shirt buttons when he heard Logan say, “you didn’t put it on the calendar." He immediately knew something was up with his boys because that was definitely Logan's “scolding” tone. As if on cue, Virgil spoke up.

“I know dad, but Pat works until 7, so he won’t even be using it, and it’s not like he won’t have a car, he’d just take mine. C’mon, I need the van.” Virgil’s voice was definitely pleading, even if a little whiney. 

Logan answered right back without missing a beat. “It’s not on the calendar, you’re supposed to put things on there as soon as you know about them.” He heard something that sounded like silverware and plates hit the table just a bit too hard and heard Virgil groan in irritation. 

“Dad, I already said I forgot! Geez!” Their voices were getting louder, but thankfully Patton was entering the kitchen already. 

“What’s happening?” He asked, looking around. Logan was standing at the stove, the only one in the room still in pajamas, pouring the hot gravy into a white bowl, Virgil was standing at the end of the table with four plates and some spoons right in front of him. All while Roman sat on the table looking awkwardly and quite relieved that Patton was there now. Before Logan even got the chance to respond, Virgil spoke up.

“Pat, can we trade cars for the day? Princey and I were gonna do something with our friends after school and it’s easier if we all just go together, but like no one has a van, so I said I could take ours.” Virgil’s face was open and hopeful. 

He couldn’t say no to that face but first chose to get more information on the situation.  “Uh, where you going?” He glanced at Logan’s back since he was still working on the counter, now on arranging the biscuits on a plate. Patton walked to him and took the warm bowl of gravy so he could place it on the table. 

Patton was able to see Virgil give a glance to Roman, “um, the park. But it’s Princey’s fault.” Roman gave an amused snort. 

The boy stood up from the table, his face the one of someone about to throw their best friend under the bus for his own entertainment. “You wish. Thomas’ the one that wants to go, and you know it, is there chocolate milk?” Roman started to go through the fridge until he found the gallon of milk. Logan set the plate of biscuits on the table looking around to see what else was needed.

“Thomas, huh?” Patton asked as Logan walked to the fridge after Roman finished getting what he needed it from it to get the carton of orange juice. Seeing this he went to the cupboard for cups since no one had grabbed those.

“Yeah, he wants to shoot some video for his youtube channel. Besides, Princey you said you wanted to take some, and I quote, ‘scenic pictures.’ So it’s not just his fault we’re going.” Virgil set the napkins down on the table and sat down next to Roman, who was putting two biscuits on his plate and two on Virgil’s. 

Roman took the bowl from the center of the table and began to pour gravy on his biscuits. “I’m just looking ahead for senior year, I need good pics for my grad poster. I have to have a good variety and it’s supposed to be gorgeous out today. I'm taking advantage of the park visit but Thomas was the one who asked if we could all go .” He passed the bowl onto Virgil. 

“If it’s glamour pictures you want, I’ll make sure to get some of you all sweaty during track season.” Virgil took the bowl and put a few spoonfuls onto his plate and passed it to Patton who took it pouring just as much onto his own plate as Roman had. He really liked biscuits and gravy.

Squinting, Roman glared at him while chewing his food. “You wouldn't dare,” being the first words out of his mouth once he’d swallowed.

“Ok so back to the original issue, Virgil, the problem is not if you can go or if we have a way to accommodate your request.” Logan paused, for a second to take a drink of his orange juice and Patton could tell he'd burned his mouth a little with the gravy. “The problem is that there is nothing on the calendar for you today and now you’re saying you had this visit to the park with your friends planned for at least a week. If not more.” 

Roman looked like he mumbled something dangerously close to ‘more’ but Virgil spoke right over him. “Yeah but it’s not like it’s gonna affect our schedule, we’ll be home by dinner so really what’s the issue?”

“The issue is that you didn’t  _ write  _ it on the calendar.” Logan twisted to point out the calendar hanging on the wall behind them. “Oh look, Patton works until 7 today, oh look, I have a meeting after school. But, oh no, what’s this? No visit to the park for Virgil.” Roman chuckled at that and Virgil glared at him. He was clearly going to speak again but Patton decided to intervene.

“Logan, school _just_ started, give him a break, he’s had a lot on his mind.” He put a hand on his husband's thigh under the table to soothe him a bit. Logan turned to look at him and sighed in defeat, knowing this was not an argument he was going to win. Patton wasn't sure if this was an argument Logan was planning to win or if he was just making a big deal of this to make a statement to Virgil about organization and responsibility. 

Logan turned back to Virgil. “Fine, but in the future, please make sure to make us aware of any plans you may have Virgil, since they may affect how we go about our evening, especially when you know them ahead of time.” Patton felt Logan take his hand under the table and squeezed. Patton smiled as he took a happier bite of his food now that, that conversation was over. 

“Ok, I will dad, sorry,” Virgil said nodding and sounding a bit guilty. Letting it slide, Patton made a mental note to let Virgil know it was ok that he'd forgotten to write the event down on the calendar, but for now, he just wanted his family to enjoy breakfast. 

They ate the rest of breakfast in soft bursts of conversation. A bit about the start of school and about how the boys were liking their classes. A bit about how Roman and Remus were doing and where his parents were on vacation this time. A bit about how Virgil had to choose an outside reading book for AP Lang class and if Patton had any recommendations. Eventually, Logan stood up from the table and took his dish to the sink. 

“Alright, I’m going to go change for work and check in with our guest, let him know there’s food.” With that he left the kitchen. Patton turned to look at Virgil, he still looked a bit thoughtful so Patton felt he might as well say something about that now rather than later. He knew sometimes Virgil tended to overthink things that other people wouldn't think twice of, and he also knew that it was very possible Virgil might spend the rest of the day thinking about the calendar if he didn't say something. 

Clearing his throat to get his attention, he started, "you know how he gets about the calendar sometimes, I’ll talk to him.” Virgil looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s fine, really. I’m not like mad, I was just, you know.” The boy shrugged and Patton nodded, his earlier suspicions practically confirmed. 

He saw Virgil bite his lip and continued what he was going to say.  “I know you’re not upset, but I know your mind won't stop thinking about it. And that's ok but also keep in mind that you’ve had to worry about a lot of other things with school starting and everything. AP Physics is already getting intense and you mentioned having a lot of homework for history, and you have to choose a book for English, so it’s not a big deal for you to forget to write down something on the calendar every now and then. Like I said, I’ll have a talk with him.” He was looking at his food because he didn't want Virgil to feel the pressure of eyes on him, Roman was also staying really quiet to give his friend privacy. 

After a few seconds, Virgil's voice rang out. “Ok, thanks, Pat.” Looking up, he saw the boy smiling. “So yeah, about tonight, we’ll be home probably after dad gets here but before you.” Patton watched as he got up and set his dish and cup in the sink like his dad had done moments earlier. 

“Just make sure you don’t have dinner out, your dad wanted to have dinner together.” He looked at Virgil until he heard an agreement and then at Roman who also voiced his agreement.  Virgil sat back down on the table waiting for his friend to finish eating. They sat in silence for a bit while Patton finished his food. Suddenly he got an idea that he thought Roman might like.

Patton tapped the table in front of the teenager to get his attention, "do you want to borrow our camera? I bet you could get some really nice pictures with it.”   
  


Virgil buried his face in his arms folded on the table, groaning. “Oh my god, don’t encourage him, Pat," came his muffled comment. Roman instantly stopped eating, looking at Patton with such bright eyes that he couldn't help but laugh.

Roman opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. “Oh my god, can I?” His voice was excited and happy and a bit squeaky.

“Of course,” Patton smiled and got up putting his dishes in the sink too. Here,  just let me go get it, it’s upstairs.”  Patton quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room, which was empty. He guessed Logan was probably visiting with their guest. He made his way to where they kept their camera kit, in the top left drawer of their dresser. He made sure the SD card was in the bag, along with the charger and the zoom lens. Once he was absolutely sure, he quickly made his way down the stairs and back into the kitchen where Roman was sitting with the brightest smile on his face. 

“Here you go,” He said, giving the black bag to Roman who took it, basically vibrating with happiness. While their phone cameras were great, it was nice to take pictures with a good camera. Patton knew it somehow it always made people feel more special, and he was happy to give that to Roman.  Patton gave a small laugh as Roman ran to hug him, mumbling 'thank yous' over and over again. He hugged the boy right back and out of the corner of his eye could see Virgil rolling his eyes but with a smile on his face. 

Logan decided to make his way into the room right then, “Alright, I’m heading out now,” he said, still messing with his jacket cuff. Once he saw Roman with the bag that said Nikon he stopped short, “Oh god.” Patton just laughed louder at Logan’s expression. “Just make sure the school doesn’t confiscate it, Roman. I would hate having to go pick up my own camera at the office.”

“They won’t, they definitely won’t, Mr. LoLo,” Roman promised letting go of Patton, while Logan just shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you just gave him an $800 camera,” Virgil said as he got up from his spot. "Bye dad, see you later." He paused to give his dad a hug on his way out of the kitchen and to what Patton could only assume was the basement. He snuck a glance at the clock and saw that it was actually kind of early for Logan to be leaving.

  
It seems that he wasn't as sneaky as he thought because Logan saw and answered his unspoken question. “I know it's early but I have to talk to your brother about a student wanting to change hours. Love you, sweetheart.” Logan got close enough that Patton could smell him and kissed him. Instantly, Patton wished they were still upstairs living life as blanket burritos. 

Once they pulled apart Patton whispered, “love you too. Be safe and be smart.” And then in his normal voice, “tell Em I say hi!” Logan nodded. Soon enough, he was gone and the front door clicked as it closed. Roman was back at the table, still eating. So Patton sat down with his phone in hand to keep him company. Unfortunately, for Roman, that didn't last long.

“We’re leaving too,” Virgil appeared with his hoodie and backpack on. He had his set of keys in his hand. 

Roman's confusion was apparent as the boy exclaimed, “I’m not done eating!" while taking another bite of his biscuit to show his predicament. Virgil was having none of it and made a 'hurry up' motion with his hands.

“Dee and Thomas wanted to meet up before school to talk about the video today.” Roman rolled his eyes at Virgil’s words but nonetheless started to get up shoving one last piece of food in his mouth and chewing rapidly. 

“Here, let me just-” Downing the rest of his chocolate milk, Roman got up and left his dish and cup on the table, dashing by Patton and Virgil, probably to get his backpack and his jacket from downstairs. 

“Here are my keys,” Virgil extended his hand to Patton. 

He took them then walked to where they kept their keys and wallets in a bowl by the door. He'd heard or read somewhere that it wasn't smart to do that, but Logan hadn't said anything so it was fine.  “Here,” Patton gave Virgil his own keys and then, “I don’t know how much gas is in it. So here take this.” He pulled out forty bucks so the boy could fill the tank. "Do you need anything else?" The boy shook his head while pocketing the money. 

Roman reappeared with all his own backpack and jacket even though it was still August because apparently it was always cold at school. He was holding the camera bag with both hands. “Ready!” 

“Finally! Ok, see ya later Pat.” Virgil leaned in to give him a side hug and walked out the door.

Roman was right behind his friend, “bye, Mr. PatPat!” Stopping only to give Pat one more hug. He watched them from the door as they got in the car and drove away.

He closed the door and turned, intending to clean the table from the breakfast leftovers, but ended up freezing when he saw Adam at the bottom of the stairs, just staring at him. It sent a chill through his whole body.  “So I guess, it’s just us, huh?” Adam’s words made Patton jump back into motion towards the kitchen, swallowing his sudden unease. He ‘mhmed’ his agreement to Adam’s statement, which led the other to continue, “why didn’t you go with Logan to work?” 

Patton could feel heart was still beating a bit faster than it should have. “Oh that’s just how the school schedule works,” he did a vague hand motion. “I work at an elementary school and we get in 30 minutes later than the high schools." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam nod, distantly noting the man was fully dressed in jeans and a brown shirt. For some reason, he had expected him to be in pajamas. 

“So does that mean you also get out 30 minutes later?” Patton threw away the remains from Roman’s food in the trash and turned his attention to the dishes in the sink. He turned on the faucet and started to rinse the plates there. He opened the dishwasher so he could load the dishes that were cleared off so it was ready to run when Logan got home.

“Yes, but that’s not what actually happens because Logan is the Robotics coach so he gets out after I do almost every day.” 

Adam decided to speak up just as he was finishing loading the last cup in the dishwasher. “You said you worked at the library right? The kid’s section?”

“Yeah, I work in the children’s section every Monday, Tuesday, and every other Thursday.” The dishes were all in place so now he had nothing to do. He glanced at the clock on the stove and saw he still had another 25 minutes until he had to leave. Patton sat on the table. Everything was silent for another minute or so until Adam spoke again. 

“So what do you do at the library?” For some reason, Patton couldn't shake the unease he felt. He felt trapped with every second he just sat there and that made no sense. 

He was being rude to one of Logan's friends for no reason, so he responded with the full intention of having a friendly conversation. “I-uh-I help with the events mostly, we have movie nights for kids, we have read to your dog days, we have all sorts of things. You know, we-uh" He couldn't do it, though, he just couldn't for some reason. "Actually, um, Adam, I just remembered I have to meet up with a coworker before work and I’m going to be late. Sorry to leave you,” Patton started moving towards the exit of the kitchen. “You’re welcome to help yourself to any food in the fridge, any dishes just set in the sink Logan will take care of them when he comes home. Make yourself at home.” Patton finally turned and made his way upstairs trying to shake off the strange feeling he felt.

He made it back downstairs and went straight for the door, not bothering to say bye or even pausing to take a look around to see if Adam was in the living room or still in the kitchen. He got in Virgil’s car and drove off. However, as irrational as it sounded, he wasn't able to relax or to shake the feeling of eyes on him until he wasn’t able to see the house anymore. 


End file.
